Visions for What is to Come
by UltraRiderSenshiChronix
Summary: To put it nice and simple, this is basically a collection of teasers for future works. It drums up excitement


**Hey guys! Chronix here, with something I have never done before! This will be the teaser for all the main characters of the Majustor Series and ideas I have for the future. Now I apologize for the long absence, a lot of things have happened these past few years and my laziness made me unable to update anything. These ideas have been in my mind for quite a while and I need to unleash them, so without any interruptions, I give you a teaser for The Drifter.**

 **Well, what I have in mind for it. So enjoy!**

* * *

 _Some would wonder as they look to the sky, "Are there really any heroes?"_

 _It is a question that has been constantly asked by those who have lost faith in their world, those who hear stories of families separated from one another, lives lost through senseless bloodshed, lives shattered by war, lives that ended before they could even shine._

 _To the skeptics, I say that there are heroes, true heroes as matter of fact. People who could not stand to see such atrocities, but instead of staying behind the sidelines, they go to the conflict and stop it themselves. You might be thinking, "Don't those kind of people only exist in fictional work?"_

 _Let's just say that within fiction, there is an element of realism._

* * *

On a cliff, we see a figure gazing at the horizon with a look of doubt on his face while holding an object.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A female voice ask of the figure. Said figure turn his head around, revealing an Asian boy wearing a black zip up hoodie with a red inside, black and red shorts, and a black T-shirt with the OOO Tajador Combo's symbol imprinted on it.

The figure look at the two girls behind him. One girl has emerald eyes, white hair with red tips that reach the small of her back, and is wearing a white tee with a navy blue jacket on the outside, a black skirt with white edges that reaches her knees, tan-colored stockings, and a pair of dark brown school shoes. Another girl has azure eyes, auburn hair that extends to her chin, and is wearing black jean shorts, a red tank top, a light grey zip up hoodie embroidered with claw marks on the back.

"Oh, hey girls." The boy says as the two girls walk up next to him.

"What's with the long face, Jimmy?" The auburn-haired girl ask the boy, now named Jimmy.

"I was just thinking," Jimmy answers as he look at the object in his right hand. It is a purple device with a head similar to a video game cartridge and a picture featuring a two-eyed, purple cartoon character with spiked hair and green and purple shoes labelled "Mighty Action X." This is a **Rider Gashat**. "What happened from here on out is just the beginning, this world has enough trouble as it is in the future, but the arrival of monsters from other universes is making the situation worse."

"You worry too much, Jim." The auburn-haired girl admonish him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"How could I not be, Atsuko?!" Jimmy scowls, looking very worried. "We're looking at a multiversal conquest and frankly... I don't think I can handle the stress, not to mention dealing with Kaguya's schemes and Black Zetsu..."

Jimmy put his palms over his face, dragging them down as a sign of stress. The white-haired girl walk to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Jimmy, look at me." The white-haired girl says as she makes Jimmy turn around to look at her. "Don't let this situation break you down, there's a reason why you have these powers."

Jimmy was silent for a moment before he ask, "What is it then, Jenna? What's the reason?"

"You may be a bit of a coward in the years that I've known you, but to see what you did for these past few months is the reason why you have those powers." Jenna reply with a smile.

"She's right, you know." Atsuko added with a smile. "Every attack set by Gato could have been your last moment and you know that, yet you still face the situation head on with the help of the others. If that isn't true courage, then I don't know what is."

Jenna and Atsuko came up to hug Jimmy, who had a smile on his face as they did.

"Thank you..." he murmured, feeling their warm embrace, but came to an end when a scream was heard. The three sighed resignedly at the ruined moment.

"Shall we, ladies?" Jimmy ask of the girls.

"Let's." Both Jenna and Atsuko reply before all three run toward the source of trouble.

* * *

A woman is seen running away from a small group of mooks wearing black, skeletal-like clothing with a look of fear on her face. She tripped to the grass as the mooks caught up to her and block her from escaping.

 **"We finally got you, human!"** A voice behind the mooks says aloud. The minions step aside revealing a brown humanoid being with oversized claws, an elongated snout, and a fanged grin walking up to her.

 **"It would've been better if you had come with us!"** Another voice says revealing another humanoid being with a blue body, a red jacket with claws for shoulder pads, a drill on its left hand, a claw on its right, a spike on where its mouth should be, another on top of its head, and two red eyes.

"I'll do anything you say, just please don't kill me!" The woman cried in fear.

 **"It's too late now."** The brown monster says mockingly.

 **"Now you'll die!"** The blue one yelled as it raise its claw to kill the woman. The woman close her eyes, not wanting to see what they will do to her.

 ** _"Lightning Volley!"_** A male voice yells as an shot of lightning crashes into the ground startling the monsters and the woman. She opened her eyes to see three people standing in front of her, and her eyes lit up in joy.

"The Wanderers!" She cries gleefully.

"I never expect to see you two together, you don't often associate yourself with each other." Jimmy ask of the two monsters in front of him holding a katana with kanji carved into it. "Then again, you guys are based on moles after all."

The smoke clears as the large group look at the trio in trepidation while the leaders growled at the sight of them.

 **"You...!"** The brown one growled while pointing at the trio. **"Why do you fools keep interfering?!"**

"You harming an innocent woman gives us the right to, Mogura-Roid!" Atsuko answers with a scowl, identifying the brown monster.

"Miss, you should run, it's about to get ugly." Jenna says to the woman.

"Hai!" The woman waste no time to get away from the oncoming fight.

 **"Tch! Whatever."** The blue one scoffs. **"At least we'll be able to satisfy ourselves by killing you."**

 **"You're right, Mole Imagin."** Mogura-Roid replies, identifying his ally. **"You killed our meal ticket Gatō, and now you're all gonna die!"**

"Yee!" The mooks yell out.

"You really think that a bunch of Shocker Combatmen are gonna back that up?" Jimmy ask nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow.

The two answer by throwing some stones into the grass, summoning horned, imp-like beings wielding various polearms.

"Ghouls?!" The trio cry in shock as they witness the new beings.

 **"Get them!"** The Mole Imagin orders the army and they charge at the trio.

The three reacts fast by pulling out their weapons and attack the grunts. Jimmy parries a Ghoul then block a Shocker Combatman by placing his katana behind his back. He retaliates by turning around and slash the grunt. Jimmy place his sword in front of his left palm and mutter, "Hi." The blade burst in flames and Jimmy proceeds to slash a Combatman and Ghoul, lighting them on fire as a result. He placed his blazing sword by his side and says, _**"Taika Mikazuki!"**_ Jimmy slashes horizontally, firing a flaming crescent that cuts through the grunts. They exploded upon impact.

Jenna pulls out a bladed bow with a steel arrowhead inserted into the handle and slash a Combatman in the chest. She then stabs a Ghoul in the gut, doing it again with another one, and spin slashes a couple of grunts reeling them back in pain. Jenna place the bow in front of her and mutters, "Hielo." The engravings on the bow glows light blue and cold air surrounds it. Jenna stabs her bow into the ground and a sheet of ice replace it. She points her bow upwards and pull her fingers back, creating a "string" of icy energy as the cold air form a luminescent layer of frost on the arrowhead. _**"Páramo Ártico!"**_ Jenna cries out, releasing her fingers as the arrowhead shots into the sky and a barrage of light blue energy arrows rain upon the mooks, freezing them instantly. The white-haired girl skates toward the frozen mooks, does a pirouette, and hacking them mercilessly with the glowing bladed ends. Jenna stops, snaps her finger, and the frozen mooks exploding into ice crystals.

Meanwhile, Atsuko can be seen hitting a Ghoul in the face with a jab and its face crack under the force of the punch. She finished with a punch to its chest, launching it into a tree. Atsuko then knock three Combatmen out with a roundhouse kick before launching another with an uppercut, jumps up, and axe kick him to the ground. She wills a pair of brass knuckles to existence and triggers the small blades hidden in each ring. Atsuko punctures a Ghoul and Combatman in the heart causing them to cry out in pain, she kicks a Combatman in the groin producing an agonizing squeal, and backhands a Ghoul into unconsciousness. The auburn-haired girl then put her arms to arms to the side and mutters, "Fulmine." The brass knuckles sparks sporadically in response. Atsuko points her fists toward the remaining mooks and the small blades on the knuckles launch into them. The mooks find themselves paralyzed and Atsuko takes the opportunity to jump high into the air, her right fist cock back, and yells: _**"Tonante Meteora!"**_ She flies down, surrounding herself with electricity, fist to the ground, unleashing a pillar of lightning that makes the grunts scream in agony as they get shock.

The two monsters find themselves nearly quivering as the trio made short work of the grunts. Said trio came up to them and Jimmy says, "All that's left now is you two."

 **"Don't underestimate us!"** Mogura-Roid yells in anger as it and the Mole Imagin charge at the trio.

Jimmy quickly reacts and put on a green buckle with a purple cover that says "GD" in small letters. The boy then press a button on the Rider Gashat.

 _ **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**_ The Gashat says as a digital screen appears behind Jimmy with the same title as the Gashat, generating magenta ripples. From there, giant brown cubes fly out of it and are place on random spots.

"Henshin!" Jimmy says, pointing the Gashat downwards in the air and place it on the left slot.

 _ **"GASHAT!"**_ The belt cries out. _**"LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"**_

A ring of ten pictures surround Jimmy and he picks the one with orange eyes and purple hair, the word "Select!" appears as he did so.

 _ **"I'M A KAMEN RIDER!"**_ The belt finishes as the picture closes in on Jimmy, covering him in magenta pixels, dispersing and revealing the figure underneath. Said figure can only be described as stubby, super-deformed, covered in white armor, a game pad and health bar for a chest, and has a huge face with orange eyes and short, spiky purple hair. This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1. Ex-Aid blocks Mogura-Roid's attack with his right forearm before countering with a punch in the gut. The Rider jumps as the Mole Imagin tries to drill into him only to be stepped on. Ex-Aid hops off the Imagin's head and kick Mogura-Roid in the nose, causing the monster to roll on the ground in pain. Every damage inflicted would follow by the word "Hit!" The Rider lands on his feet and look to the girls on the sideline.

"You guys want in on this?" He ask.

"Nah, we're good!" Atsuko replies, sitting down as she watch Jimmy with a relaxed look on her face.

"You got this, Jim!" Jenna says, waving a flag with Ex-Aid's face on it that she got out of nowhere.

"Suit yourselves, I'll clear this with No Continues!" Jimmy says before spreading his arms, placing his right one diagonally, and pulls the lever. "Dai Henshin!"

 _ **"GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"**_ The belt says as the screen on it is revealed and a magenta frame featuring the character phase through Jimmy. _**"MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!"**_

 **(Ex-Aid Cameo BGM)**

The Rider glows for a bit before the white armor flies off, hitting the monsters. He turns around and his appearance change, Ex-Aid now takes on a human proportion wearing a magenta suit with black lines on both sides, black coverings on both his arms and legs with silver armor on the forearms, knees, and shins, green and black shoes with an upside down, magenta triangle on the "tongue", and the game pad and health bar now covers his pectorals. The hair on Ex-Aid is now bigger and his Level 1 face is now on his back. A ring now surrounds the Rider with a white and magenta hammer with two buttons circling him.

 _ **"GASHACON BREAKER!"**_ The belt announces as he grab the weapon. Ex-Aid proceeds to knock the Mole-Imagin in the head and strike the Mogura-Roid upwards. He then press the green B button five times and hit both monsters five times. Both monsters try to attack the Rider but he jump, land behind them, and whack them upside their heads. The mole monsters then decide to burrow underground.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Ex-Aid ask rhetorically, grinning beneath his helmet. "Fine by me!"

The Rider press the B button two times and waits. He closes his eyes, concentrating on where the mole duo are moving beneath his feet. All of the sudden, the Mole Imagin jumps up from the ground to pierce Ex-Aid with his drill only for the latter to jump beforehand and hit the Imagin, making its cranium spike break. Mogura-Roid comes up afterward to strike the Gamer Rider in the back but the latter turns around and whack it. Afterwards, Ex-Aid press the magenta A button.

 _ **"JA KĪN!"**_ The hammer says as a magenta and white blade with a swoosh effect one side pops up. Ex-Aid then press the A button three times and slash both monsters three times. Ex-Aid tries to slash the Mole Imagin again, only for it to guard and parry. The former reacts fast enough to dodge and slash it. The Rider takes the Gashat out of the belt.

 _ **"GASHUN!"**_ The belt cries out, the Rider blew on the Gashat and insert onto another slot on the left side of his hip.

 _ **"GASHAT!"**_ The slot cries out before Ex-Aid press the silver button. _**"KIMEWAZA!"**_

A charging sound can be heard from the Rider as the Mole Imagin fires a laser at him. The former use his sword to block the shot, he toss it aside, energy gathers at his feet, and press the silver button again.

 _ **"MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!"**_ The belt finishes as Ex-Aid jumps up and starts with a flying side kick at the Mole Imagin, switching over to Mogura-Roid before finishing with a aerial spin kick to both.

 _ **"PERFECT!"**_ A voice says follow by the word itself as the mole duo scream and explode and Ex-Aid lands on one knee.

"Hell yeah!" Ex-Aid exclaims, rising up with his right arm high in the air and his left on his hip. A ring of images appears and lands on the image of Mighty Action X.

 _ **"GAME CLEAR!"**_ The game announces along side fanfare with the same words appear over the image.

 _ **"GATCHON!"**_ The belt says as Ex-Aid closes the lever and pulls the Gashat out. _**"GASHUN!"**_

With a flash of pixels, Ex-Aid revert back to Jimmy and he runs to the girls sitting on the sidelines.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He ask with a smirk.

"It was all right." Jenna and Atsuko shrug at the same time, Jimmy slump with an annoyed look in response.

"Aw, come on!" Jimmy pouts. "I didn't become a pro overnight, you know?"

The girls laugh at the expression on his face but with a look of fondness in their eyes as they throw their arms over his shoulders.

"We're kidding! We're kidding!" Atsuko grins as she looks at Jimmy.

"You did great, Jimmy." Jenna says with a happy smile. "You already showed that during the bridge."

Jimmy is silent for a moment before laughing.

"I guess you're right." He smiles as he look at the girls before remembering the lady. "Let's check on the lady to see if she's okay."

Both girls nodded and they check on the lady. After making sure that she's fine, all of them go back to the party that was happening in the Land of Wave.

* * *

 **For clarification, this takes place right after episode 19 of the Naruto anime, just a few nights before leaving the Land of Wave. Now here's a translation for the moves shown.**

 **Taika Mikazuki: Inferno Crescent**

 **Páramo Ártico: Arctic Wasteland**

 **Tonante Meteora: Thunderous Meteor**

 **Kazuma: Did you get those off of Google Translate?**

 **Me: I use WordReference.**

 **Misaki: Huh, neet.**

 **Anyways, there will be more teasers on the way for the other works I have in mind so heads up, y'all!**


End file.
